puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merpups
Merpups are an aquatic species of the canine family with the scientific name Canis aqua fabula. Basic Description Merpups are at first glance simply amphibious pups with sideways fish tails (mertails), however further examination reveals that they have fins on their arms, back, and hips and gills on their necks. Their chests and underarm webbing (not sure what that should be called) glow especially after singing in the moonlight, this is due to the fact that their innate magical powers are stored within their chests, the color of the glow depends on the type of magic the merpup uses. They are very strong on the surface due to oceanic pressure and under the water an average merpup's top speed rivals that of a Mako shark (fastest shark in the ocean). It is physically impossible for merpups to speak any language other than their own. Hybrids Merpups can breed with normal pups, foxes, and canine pokemon. #Merpup normal pup hybrids are called half merpups, during the day they are near impossible to differentiate from pureblood pups aside from gills and thin traces of fins in the spots where they are normally are. In the night however, they take on the form of a normal merpup. At all times half merpups can breathe underwater and in the air. #Fox merpup hybrids are known as merfoxes. They are structurally similar to pureblood merpups but have the body of a dox instead of a pup body. They also have a fox tail along with their fish tail. Not much else is known. #Mermons, the collective name of half merpup half pokemon hybrids, are extremely rare on account of the fact that pokemon and merpups live in two different mutiiverses. However there have been sightings of houndooms attacking those who come close to areas where merpups have sighted so it may be possible for there to be at least a few merhoundours/merhoundooms out there. Mermons are similar to merfoxes as they are basically merpup versions of their Pokemon (albert with pup characteristics) half with all the same powers, however their strength and literal firepower tends to be amplified (and waterproof) due to merpup magic. #Hybridizations between merpups and Nichelings (merlings) are extremely rare due to the same reason as mermons. They resemble Nichelings more than merpups, having a mertail and two Nicheling tails (such as two hammer tails) but they never have tailfins for unknown reasons. They always have gills on their necks along with whatever body type (such as heat body) their Nicheling parent has (but water body will never be inherited for unknown reasons). Normal Nicheling head, or at least as close to normal as possible with Nichelings. Merlings inherit the gems that showcase their stamina from their Nicheling parent. Subspecies #In Challenger Deep, merpups have evolved into ghostly beings (Canis aqua fabula spiritus) that can shoot electrical ink from their paws as a defense mechanism. They have been noted to have red markings under their eyes which appear to emit near infrared light to allow the merpups to see and hunt. They also have sharp teeth and (very durable) black scales completely covering their bodies (the scales), they can also make it so that they are almost completely transparent. They also have what appears to be glowing stalks on the frames of their fins. Unlike most deep sea creatures they can go to the surface with no known ill effects, in fact, on the surface they are much stronger than normal merpups due to the greater oceanic pressure. #Hylian merpups ( Canis Aqua Fabula Electricitas) live in the oceans of the ruined Hyrule. Unlike most merpups they have four legs with their mertails just replacing their tails. They are 50% covered in scales which vary in coloration from blue to red (green is very rare). They resemble Hylian retrievers aside from all their merian and zorian features. The reason they resemble zora so much is due to convergent evolution. They can emit a powerful electrical field around themselves for defense or offense (the phrase electric charge has never been so appropriate). Their fins are also more streamlined than other merpups. #Slugterranean merpups (Canis Aqua Fabula Exterreo) live in the depths of Undertow Cavern, Slugterra. They have razor sharp claws and fangs, gills which look like gutted out eyes, and transparent flesh which reveals their organs, all of which causes them to look absolutely terrifying. They have terrific night vision and highly tuned echolocation which allows them to see and hear(?) in the low light environment they call home. #Siren merpups (Canis Aqua Fabula Sirenis) are a strange variety of merpups with; fins for ears (specifically the flappy part of the ears), a extra long prehensile mertail, and finally the nonmagical ability to hypnotize prey or potential mates by singing, the hypnotized in question become very curious of the singing and will attempt to seek out the source. Siren merpups instinctively attempt to bind lovers, usually with their mertails. #Cecaepups (Canis Aqua Fabula tentaculum) are not natural, most cecaepups are the way they are because of magic. Though some are cecaepups because they are born that way because at least one of their parents was a cecaepup. Cecaepups have six tentacles instead of a mertail. This does not effect reproductive organ location. Breeds In different parts of the world merpups have evolved to have different appearances. Here are some examples; #In the waters near Sirius island merpups have the characteristics of Boykin spaniels, this breed is the most widely known. #In the waters of Japan merpups have thicker mertails which are covered in golden scales. They resemble akitas otherwise. #In Arctic waters merpups resemble Siberian huskies with mertails. Unlike other merpups arctic merpups have a biological heating system to stay warm. #In Hawaii merpups resemble toy fox terriers aside from their mertails which are much more colorful than other merpups. #In African waters merpups look similar to pharaoh hounds aside from their snake tails replacing their hindquarters, backlegs, and puppy tails. Their serpentine tails allow them easier movement on land. #In United Kingdom waters merpups resemble Corgis with very shiny mertails. #In French waters merpups resemble Barbets with fancy frilly fins on their mertails. #In Australian waters merpups resemble dingoes but with venomous stingers on their pawfins which are retractable. Their venom paralyses anyone that gets injected with it. #In Brazilian Waters Merpups resemble Brazilian Mastiffs with beautiful green and yellow mertails. Known Merpups *Princess Nona *Nona's mother *Bingo (half merpup) (A different version of Bingo, go to Bingo Darkness (Swegoverse)) *Aqua (half merpup) *Queen Atlanta *Bingo's mother (deceased) *Aqua's father; Merrick *Remora *Knife *N.K ( one fourth merpup, doesn't transform under the moon) *Belladonna *Belleron *Sniper *Isaac 'FEEL FREE TO ADD MERPUPS AND MERPUP BREEDS AND SUPSPECIES ' 'Trivia ' *So far there are at least 2160 different combinations of breeds, subspecies, and hybridizations. *Not every merpup of a certain breed wears a certain accessory. *Here is a list of Pokemon that can breed with merpups: **Absol 1 **Braixen 2 **Brionne 3 **Delphox 4 **Dewott 5 **Eevee 6 **Espeon 7 **Fennekin 8 **Flareon 9 **Furfrou 10 **Glaceon 11 **Granbull 12 **Growlithe 13 **Herdier 14 **Houndoom 15 **Houndour 16 **Jolteon 17 **Leafeon 18 **Lillipup 19 **Lucario 20 **Lycanroc 21 **Electrike 22 **Manectric 23 **Mightyena 24 **Ninetales 25 (Alolan 43) **Oshawott 26 **Poochyena 27 **Popplio 28 **Primarina 29 **Rockruff 30 **Samurott 31 **Silvally 32 **Smeargle 33 **Snubbull 34 **Stoutland 35 **Sylveon 36 **Type: Null 37 **Umbreon 38 **Vaporeon 39 **Vulpix 40 (Alolan 44) **Zorua 41 **Zororak 42 **Yamper 45 **Boltund 46 **Nicket 47 **Thievul 48 ***It is not a short list Category:Species Category:Mer-Pups